


Lemon Mythologies: Sub Zero

by DatTarkatan



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatTarkatan/pseuds/DatTarkatan
Summary: A collection of sexual stories starring Sub Zero.





	1. Kitana

**Author's Note:**

> {This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11340760/1/Lemon-Mythologies-Sub-Zero }

Kitana, I have to ask. Why do you want to spend time here?" I asked.

"Becasue, The living forest is the safest place for me to tell you this." Kitana answered.

"Tell me what?" I said.

"Sub Zero..." Kitana spoke as she ripped off her clothes, "I want you to mark me as yours. Fuck me until you can't pump another drip of your cum in me. Come on baby. Make me your lover, your mate, your bitch!"

Without hesitation I mounted Kitana. I slid my cock into her tight ass and thrust as hard as I could. She moaned in pleasure as I groped her breast while pounding her from behind. I continued to force my cock in and out of her ass as she screamed out my name. An hour after many thrusts I was ready and I released my cum deep inside of Kitana's anus. We laid on the ground next to each other, panting heavily.

"I guess, we can't call you a virgin anymore." Kitana said, giggling.

"This wasn't my first time. I've had sex many times before." I told her.

"Really!? With who!?" She asked.

"Well..."


	2. Cassie Cage

"Cassandra Cage. You are foolish to challenge me alone." I said.

"If this is what it takes to keep the Lin Kuei allies with S.F. There isn't much else I can do." Cassie said.

"There is always an alternative." I told her.

"What kind of alternative?" Cassie asked.

I signaled for her to follow me. Soon after we both arrived at my chambers. Cassie looked confused at first, but then shE finally caught on. Cassie agreed by getting on her knees. I revealed my penis and Cassie kissed the tip. She stroked the shaft while sucking on the head. She looked up at me, moving her head lower. Soon she reached my balls, with my entire penis in her mouth. Cassie sucked faster, my dick pushing on the inside of her left cheek. She gave my balls a squeeze and quickly took my cock out of her mouth. I cummed on her face and breast.

I was not finished with her yet. I pulled her shirt off and unsnapped her bra. I put my cock between her cleavage and began moving it up and down. Her boobs massaged my cock as Cassie rubbed my shaft with them. She began to speed up as I pinched her hard nipples. Cassie panted, then my cum shot up and hit her in the face.

I was pleased and allowed the special forces and Lin Kuei to remain allies.


	3. Frost

Frost was frozen, stuck like a statue. She spoke out of turn and had to be put in her place. I wasn't necessarily happy about this action, but it's simply tough love. I treated Frost like any other apprentice and when an apprentice makes a mistake they face punishment.

"Master Kuai Liang. I am sorry." Frost pleaded for a lesser punishment.

"I am sure you are, but I must show no mercy." I said, preparing her for her punishment. "You will allow me to do with you as I please."

Frost nodded. I stripped her of her clothing and then removed my own. Spreading her legs revealed a tight hairy pussy. Teasing her I shoved only the head of my cock inside her. Moving it around, her vagina slowly started to get wet. I slowly inserted a few more inches. Frost moaned out my name. She massaged her pussy while I penetrated her, increasing her amount of pleasure. But this wasn't about her pleasure, this was a punishment.

I tightly grabbed one Frost's tits and forced my entire cock inside of her delicate pussy. My thrust increased in speed and amount of force. Frost screamed out. Begging for me to slow down. Her breast jiggled every time I shoved my cock inside her. I leaned in closer, staring into her eyes. My thrust increased and as I groaned, my semen was shot into Frost's body.

Frost's moans were eardrum shattering. She released her cum simultaneously with mine. She blushed and her breathing became much heavier. Her vagina was stretched by my massive cock, a sign that she would remember what happens when she messes up. I walked away hoping that she learned her lesson. Instead, it seems she started to get into more trouble.


	4. Mileena

Shinnok was defeated. The Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu were no longer enemies. It seemed Earthrealm was safe...at least for now. I knew this peace wouldn't last. Raiden claimed he would no longer show mercy to invaders, but I decided to do my part in protecting this realm.

I traveled to Outworld. Journeying through the frozen wastelands. There were no denizens, no vegetation, there wasn't much to offer here. I was almost ready to head back to Earthrealm until I came across a cave, previously undiscovered. A loud screeching noise could be heard echoing through the walls of the cavern. I hurried down the corridors, the sounds of the creature getting louder every step I took. Finally, I made it to a chasm deep in the bowels of this cave. Here the screams were loudest. Descending into the crevasse I noticed the ultimate tool for protecting Earthrealm. A female Frost dragon with a clutch of eggs.

I lacked the knowledge as to how the dragon made it here, but that was currently not my concern. The mother dragon was injured and was surely going to die here. The dragon refused to attack, I believe it wanted to communicate instead. Talking to animals has never been my strong suit, but somehow I knew she wanted me to care for her children. The eggs were to plentiful for me to carry back to Earthrealm my self so I attempted to contact the rest of the Lin Kuei. Before I can even make an attempt at communication with the rest of my clan, everything went black.

What I assume was several hours later I awoke in a bizarre locale. My vision was blurred and there was an intense pain coming from the back of my head. It was hard to tell, but surrounding me were pods full of what looked like people. I rolled off the table I was laying on and landing groggily on the cold floor. After minutes of focusing my vision had reverted back to its normal state. I now knew where I was.  
The clones of Mileena trapped in pods, hanging from the ceiling, and laying on tables similar to the one I was on let me know that this was no other than Shang Tsung's flesh pits. In the wake of Shinnok's return and the Outworld Civil War, Shang Tsung must have hidden himself in the tundras of Outworld. I was no positive it was him who knocked me out in front of the Frost dragon, but why? Was he going to use me for his sick twisted experiments? And what about the Frost dragon? Were her eggs safe? Was the dragon still alive? I wanted answers and Shang Tsung was going to give me some.

I stumbled across the sick laboratory, the pain in the back of my head refuse to go away. I placed my hand on it and noticed that Shang Tsung's attack drew blood. The sorcerer was going to suffer the same fate a thousand times over. The exit was approaching, grabbing onto the pods to keep my balance I slowly made it there. The exit was a few steps away but, there was something stopping me.  
The table I was using to keep my balance, was occupied by a carbon copy of Mileena. The tarkatan clone awoke, grabbing my wrist with a firm grip.

"Let us play!" she said, wearing a big grin.

Her many sharp teeth shown as she hopped off the table. Behind her, more copies of Mileena approached us. Many of them were completely nude, few wrapped in grubby bandages. Some of the clones were also imperfect imitations. A couple lacked skin and eyes, while others were simply deformed. They all surrounded me, staring as if they were about to feast on my bones. I was not completely recovered from the blow to my head given to me by Shang Tsung. If I fought them I would be outnumbered, but if I surrendered I would lack an honorable death. I assumed my Dragon fighting style, but once again these clones of Mileena surprised me.

The first Mileena grabbed my pants and ripped them off. My cock was now exposed and Mileena stuck out her abnormally long tongue. Her tongue wrapped around my cock as she rubbed it up and down. My dick hardened as this Mileena's saliva covered it. Another clone ripped the other Mileena away from me, and this one began to shove my penis down her throat. I was fearful her sharp teeth would injure me, but this clone was careful and her teeth only lightly rubbed against my shaft. Her teeth scratched my cock lightly enough so it wouldn't hurt, but just enough to add to my ecstasy. I grabbed a near by clone and began to suck on her nipples. She moaned out as I could feel my dick getting ready to burst. As the other clone continued to suck, I blew my massive load down her throat. It overflowed her mouth, but she managed to swallow a good portion of it.

Another Mileena approached, she put herself on top of me and shoved my cock in her ass. She bounced up and down, moaning with pleasure. Yet, another clone came and began to kiss the Mileena's pussy. She moaned louder as my cock penetrated her deeper and deeper. I made her bounce on my cock faster, causing her pelvis to slam into the head of the other clone. I could feel it happening again. I forced this Mileena's ass against my body and cummed deep inside her. She moaned extremely loud as she cummed on the face of the other Mileena.

I needed to leave here but the clones kept approaching, it was if their was an infinite number of them. Were they created just for Shao Kahn or did Shang Tsung keep making more. One more clone grabbed a hold of me. I could tell it was one of the first being made. Its head was horribly disfigured and misshapen. I knew what she wanted and I was willing to give it to her. I put her on the floor then lifted the lower half of her body. Her head and shoulder blades remained on the floor as my cock was forced into her tight pussy. I humped her quickly, moving my entire body up and down as I stood above her. The clone let out a series of extremely loud moans, hurting the ears of everyone there. I continued to ravage this false Mileena and once again I felt the sensation of my dick about to burst. I blew my load deep inside the clone's womb as she screamed out in joy.

I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. I must have been in the flesh pit for hours. The Mileenas have basically made me their slave as I had sex with every last one of them. Luckily I was able to do it and escaped after the final one was pleased. I was unable to get my revenge on Shang Tsung and relocate the dragon eggs, but at least I was alive. I made it to the Lin Kuei temple where I thought about another way to keep Earthrealm safe...perhaps the Mileena clones will give birth to half cryomancer and half tarkatan children than can protect Earth.


	5. Scorpion?

The Shirai Ryu and The Lin Kuei. The war between them has been going on for years, but I Sub Zero was going to end it...peacefully. Hanzo Hassashi better known as Scorpion has been returned to a human form. His lust for vengeance was fading and I was going to end it completely. I invited him to my Lin Kuei temple for some tea and to prove my innocence. But like most things, it didn't go as planned.

"You speak nothing but lies!" Scorpion shouted as he pulled out his sword.

"You must listen to me!" I said as I pulled out my own sword of ice.

We were eventually matched, but I refused to fight back. Every strike by Scorpion I blocked perfectly. Every strike was also slowly destroying my sword. It turns out ice isn't the best material to make weapons out of. I knew I had to strike if I wanted this to end. So, I fired a beam of ice at his feet causing him to be stuck in place, then I slashed at his waist. My strike wasn't lethal, instead it cut his pants, causing them to fall to his ankles. That was when I noticed something weird.

Scorpion wasn't wearing typical underwear. His face blushed a deep red as he tried to cover it with his pants, but I had a clear look at his pink lace panties. I couldn't help but laugh. Of course the surprises didn't end there. I didn't know what came over me, but I walked over behind Scorpion and gave his wide ass a nice smack. The ninja yelped loudly, then I slowly lowered his underwear. My eyes widened as I saw that Scorpion was hiding a dripping wet pussy.

"You? You're just a sluttly little cuntboy aren't you?" I laugh evilly, as I begin to rub the pussy.

Scorpion tried to hide it, but I knew the ninja was nothing more than a filthy whore. I grab onto his birthing hips and slam my fully erect cock into Scorpion's tight virgin pussy. His moans echo in the temple as my dick goes deeper and deeper inside him with every thrust. I grab his head and start French kissing him passionately. He moves his hands back and holds onto my ass. I try to break the kiss but he starts to bite my bottom lip. We both moan as I start to hump him faster. I couldn't help my self and I blew my load inside him, pumping Scorpion's pussy full of cum.

The ice that kept his feet in place shatter and he collapses onto the table we were supposed to have tea at. Scorpion spread his leg and exposes his hot ass for me. "Come and get it, Subby." I heard him say. Never have I thought that I would see the feared Scorpion act like this. His loud moans nearly shattered my ear drum as I jammed my cock in his ass. I thought this would be the moment where peace is finally achieved between both of our clans, but you guessed it, another surprised happened. A flash of light blinded me for a few seconds and when I looked down it was revealed that this wasn't Scorpion at all, it was the female Zaterran, Khameleon. She transformed to seduce me, but I wasn't sure why. She laughed and then disappeared from the temple.


End file.
